12 June
= 2018 = * Justin Bieber and Hailey Baldwin leaving dinner at Cecconi's in Brooklyn, NY on Tuesday night. Articles * = 2016 = * Justin Bieber at Over Easy in Toronto, Canada. Twitter YumiZouma "WE'RE IN TORONTO HAVING BREAKFAST AND JUSTIN BEIBER JUST WALKED INTO OUR RESTAURANT" 1:43 PM (Eastern Time (Canada)) YumiZouma "*so* torn ~don't want to bother him but this is literally the greatest moment of our lives justin beiber is just sitting like 20 meters away" 1:51 PM YumiZouma "charlie managed to stammer "hi" as justin walked past, justin said "hi buddy!" he looked so nice ��������" 2:17 PM YumiZouma "he is in the wind, he left so fast. like the most refreshing breeze of all time" 3:06 PM = 2014 = Khalil and Justin Bieber cars.jpg|link= Justin Bieber and Khalil stepping out of cars Photo shoot June 2014.jpg Bieber photo shoot June 2014.jpg JB photo shoot June 2014.jpg Justin Bieber photo shoot June 2014.jpg|link= = 2013 = * Justin Bieber at Tyga's home. Justin Bieber plays NBA 2K13.jpg Justin Bieber taking picture of NBA.jpg Justin Bieber wearing a Crooks hat.jpg Justin Bieber holding Tyga's child.jpg Justin Bieber with Mally Mall and Tyga.jpg Justin Bieber, Mally Mall and Tyga.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus partying at Beacher's Madhouse at the Roosevelt Hotel in Los Angeles, CA. Justin and Miley Cyrus June 2013.jpg Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus June 2013.jpg|link= Instagram Justin Bieber with Chente Rios.jpg|'chenterios' "Another long night with the homy @justinbieber #goodtimes" via Instagram|link= Articles * = 2012 = Justin Bieber with Piper Reese.jpg|link= = 2010 = Justin Bieber at Atlantis Bahamas, Paradise Island * Justin Bieber performing. DJ Tay James with Justin Bieber.jpg Justin Bieber Bahamas concert.jpg|link= = 2009 = * Justin's Bieber's music video for his single "One Time" came out on MySpace music. Facebook Justin Bieber published a note "Vote 4 "One Time"" 3:06 PM (Eastern Time (US)) Justin Bieber published a note "Video Premiere Today!" 3:49 PM Justin Bieber "Check out my interview with Kristinia Debarge and help me spread the word. Show your friends my videos and tell them about "ONE TIME." I can't do this without your help. thanks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikk5v0KQ698" 11:20 PM MySpace Blog [http://web.archive.org/web/20090701192347/http://blogs.myspace.com:80/justinbieber Justin Bieber published a blog post] - Vote 4 "One Time" [http://web.archive.org/web/20090701192347/http://blogs.myspace.com:80/justinbieber Justin Bieber published a blog post] - "One Time" Video Premiere!! Twitter justinbieber "hoppin a flight back to the ATL. hoepfully catch some sleep" 10:43 AM (Pacific Time (US & Canada)) thatrygood "shout to @yezir for rockin 2 different color socks. you get exposed goin thru security" 1:30 PM (Eastern Time (US & Canada)) justinbieber "Vote 4 "One Time" at chumfm.com" 3:32 PM ItsKiareeYall "RT @justinbieber: Check out the premiere of my video "One Time"--> http://bit.‏ly/7vF7w" 4:02 PM Michelle__2011 "check out the Justin Bieber/ Usher music video i was in and add my facebook fan page :)" 6:04 PM iluvlola "@justinbieber Hey sweetie!!! love the video!! not sure if you remember me, but we met @ Icon in Atlanta in nov. when I was with Dirty Swift" 7:51 PM = References = Category:Bieberpedia calendar